


Trouble

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel, Comfort, Demons, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Worried Dean, maybe fluff at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: Sammy gets taken by some demons and Gabriel comes to the rescue.I still suck at summaries sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out I only know how to write one sort of fic which is Sam being hurt and someone (Gabriel) comes to the rescue. This is... I don't even know, Bad? Good? Tell me what you think in the comments, hopefully it doesn't completely suck.

Admittedly, things could have gone better. Sam Winchester was slumped over in a chair, his wrists burned from the tight rope around them, his hair dripped sweat and was matted in blood and his whole body was aching. He’d been cut and jabbed and poked all because of the stupid hunt.

Sam and Dean were tracking a demon, some low level guy, no biggie. But when they went to take him out, well long story short it turned out to be a trap and Sam quickly jumped in to save Dean. So now Sam was sitting in this uncomfortable chair whilst Dean was frantically looking for him.

Sam had just woken up and was testing the strength of his bonds. He was too securely tied up to get out himself and he had no way to contact Dean. Sam knew he had to call Gabriel but was reluctant to since he knew his boyfriend would most certainly make fun of him for getting jumped by some demons.

Sighing to himself, he sent out a prayer directed at Gabriel saying where he was and if he could maybe help him. Not two seconds later, Gabriel appeared in all his Archangel glory.  
Gabriel radiated power and strength and glared at the three demons surrounding Sam. 

Sam’s eyes where drooping and he could barely tell what was going on. Suddenly a soft, warm hand reached around his face and lifted it up so he was staring straight into the golden whiskey eyes of Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe.” Sam slurred.

“Sam Winchester, you will be the death of me.” His tone light hearted but his eyes serious and full of concern.

“You smite those demons?” Sam mumbled his head falling slightly and now completely being held up by Gabriel’s hands.

“Yeah Sasquatch, now let’s get rid of your boo-boos, shall we?”

Gabriel quickly healed Sam leaving him physically perfect but his mind was still shutting down begging for sleep.

Flying himself and Sam to one of the many houses Gabriel owned, Gabriel gently laid Sam down on one of the soft beds. Gabriel had always preferred Sam sleeping in one of his own places, not only could he keep an eye on him easier but he’d never approved of the cheap run down motels the boys would stay in.

Gabriel glanced over at Sam who was barely holding on to consciousness, he quickly pulled out his phone and called Dean.

“Gabriel.” Dean said sounding stressed.

“Dean. I have your brother.” Gabriel said.

“Is he okay?! Is he hurt? Let me talk to him!” 

“He’s fine Dean, he’s pretty much asleep so, I’ll see you tomorrow and you’ll see your brother.” Gabriel said before hanging up the phone.

“Who was that,” Sam mumbled as Gabriel slid into the bed next to Sam.

“Your big brother.” Gabriel replied, pulling Sam onto his chest so he could hold him.

“I should talk to him, let him know I’m okay.” Sam said, weakly trying to get up.

Gabriel’s gentle but firm grip tightened slightly as he pulled Sam down closer to him. “Relax, I let him know you’re okay, we’ll see him tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep.”

“M’not tired.” Sam mumbled his eyelid flickering slightly.

“Could’ve fooled me kiddo. But since you’re not tired as you so articulately put, may I ask why you didn’t ask for my help before the hunt.” Gabriel said.

“Thought we had it handled. More demons then we thought.” Slurred Sam.

“Okay, then why wasn’t it you or your brothers first thought to pray as soon as things went south. You were pretty cut up there Sam, why didn’t you call me?” Gabriel whispered.

Sam shrugged. He was confused why Gabe was being so nice, he thought that as soon as he was healed Gabe would be spewing out the jokes. But instead, he was being comforted and cared for. Sam was confused.

Gabriel sighed when Sam didn’t answer, “I forget how fragile humans are sometimes.”

“Yeah, well we can’t all be immortal angels like you.” Sam mumbled.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” Gabriel whispered stroking Sam’s hair.

“M’not cute and m’not sleepy.” Sam said his voice slightly muffled as he was pressing his face into Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel laughed softly and continued to hold Sam as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - iwishiwasinteresting


End file.
